The Guardian of Day and Night
by Kagekun's Hikarichan27
Summary: what if naruto had to leave the village for some reason and what if Tsuna had 7 gaurdians instead of 6 femnaruto no boyxboy rated T it could turn M but you never know
1. Chapter 1

Foxy: hey everyone Foxy here, i'd like ta introduce my first fanfic and some of the characters

Naru: hey

Yamamoto: yo

Tsuna: hi

Gokudera: hmph

Foxy:now can we have the disclaimer please

Everyone:Foxy does not own anything from either of the shows except any O.C.s that show up in the story

Foxy: props to the creators of both shows and srwy 4 any mistakes in the chapters

Everyone: now on to the story

___

* * *

_

Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

____

_It's almost time_

(Tsuna's pov)

It was just a normal day at Namimori Middle. Everything was the same as it was every day, Hibari san biting people to death for being late (me included ) or just crowding anywhere, onii san trying to recruit me into his boxing club, Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto for something or other, and Reborn with his traps popping up everywhere. But I had a feeling that today was going to be different.

(Normal pov)

"Okay everyone today we have a new student joining us here" sensei said. Then everyone started whispering asking people whether they think the new kid is a boy or a girl. Then Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna "do you think the new kid is going to be a girl or a boy?"he thought for a little while then said "I don't know but I hope I can become good friends with them" Yamamoto excepting the answer leaned back in his chair once more.

"alright everybody settle down" then sensei turned and said" you can come in now" then the door opened and everyone turn to see the person come in. And the new kid was wearing a boys uniform that looked really big on him, but Tsuna had a feeling that he wasn't one. The new kid had long golden yellow hair, had blue eyes that could rival the sky and three whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks. "What are you doing wearing that uniform? I will not allow you wear that uniform in this school do you understand me" sensei yelled, confirming Tsuna's theory, but the new kid just seemed calm."But the principle said I could where this uniform" she said in a cold voice and sharp eyes looking at sensei. But nobody caught it except Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the sensei. But Tsuna wasn't scared at all like he normally would be and he wondered why.

"w-well, if h-he said so I gu-guess i-it's fine now c-c-can you please introduce y-yourself to the c-c-class " sensei said stuttering "she turned to the class" the name's Naruto Uzumaki" then she turned back to sensei " now lets find you a seat now shall we,"he looking around still a little scared" let's put you in front of Yamamoto." "Yamamoto raise your hand so Uzumaki san knows where to sit". So Yamamoto raised his hand and she began to walk towards him but as she was walking her eyes came into contact with Tsuna's but she suddenly looked away. But before she looked away Tsuna saw pain and sadness in them before she put up some type of wall up. And sat in her seat in front of Yamamoto and when he tried to greet her it look like she was going give him a cold glare but when she looked at him she gave him the same look that she gave Tsuna before she looked out the window and stopped paying attention to class. Leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto confused and worried.

(Tsuna's pov)

The rest of class she remained looking out the window. Sensei had caught her a couple times and when he called on her to answer questions (that nobody could answer without paying attention) she answered correctly without looking away from the window(which surprised everyone including Gokudera). Then when class had a few minutes left for lunch she got up from her seat and walked out the door.

Lunch

Everyone was talking about how cool Uzumaki san was acting in class,especially the girls, and when Gokudera heard that"What was that girl's problem, I bet she thinks she better and cooler than everyone," Gokudera argued, "but she's not better or cooler than the juudaime , isn't that right juudaime" he said looking at me. "I think she's interesting" Yamamoto said with a smile."nobody was talking to you baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled "I think she has had a troubled past and doesn't want to get close to people." "You may be right, Tsuna, good deduction" said Reborn, "hieee" I yelled, "Reborn stop popping up from nowhere" "I think you should add her to your famiglia" Reborn said calmly completely ignoring me,"what we can't do that she might not like us even more" "if you want to find her she is in the music room" he said, still ignoring me,then he disappeared again. "that seems like fun lets go find her" Yamamoto said getting up walking out the door. Then me and Gokudera followed him, but Gokudera was arguing saying I should be leading us to the music room the whole way until I shushed him and told them to listen closely. That's when I heard it again and so did Yamamoto and Gokudera so I began to follow it, Yamamoto and Gokudera started following me as i followed the sound. It sounded like sad but beautiful music. I knew today was going to be different.

_Now let the mission begin_

Where was that beautiful music coming from?

_____

* * *

_

Foxy: now how did you guys like the chap this was my first fanfic give me what cha got i'll except it no matter what it is as long as it helps with my story

Naru: i had a small part in this one(pouting)

Yamamoto: same here (naru's kind of cute{slight blush})

Gokudera: i don't yell that much(angry)

Reborn: i better have more parts in the future

Foxy: yea yea maybe u will maybe u wont Reborn

alright enough for this chap

Catch ya l8er Foxy out!


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy: hey everyone foxy here sorry it took me so loong to add the second chap been rly buzy dis summer

Hayato: 'bout time u added the second chapter

Takeshi: i'm sure this chapter is going to be good

Foxy: thank's Takeshi for ur support

Ryuuji: yay i'm in this one

Foxy: aww ur so cute Ryuuji

Hayato: ugh can we get on with it already

Foxy: sure thing disclaimer if u please

Everyone: Foxy doesn't own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything in either of the shows

Foxy:except the O.C.s that might show up

Foxy: i wish i did own them thought then there would be some changes to the shows but the props go to the real owners of the shows

Everyone: now on to the story

_ages:for throughout the story_

_Naruto, Takeshi, Hayato, Tsuna, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko(15) Ryuuji, I-pin, Lambo(5) Fuuta(8) Ryohei, Kyoya(16) Mukuro(17) Dino(19)_

* * *

Getting Close

(Naru's pov)

Man that sensei is so freaking annoying and a pain in the butt I just had to leave that classroom. So I walked in the hallways trying to find a place where no one could find me. As I was walking I thought about those two guys in my class. The short spiky brown haired one reminds me so much of the little guy and the tall and happy one was so much like Kiba. I felt like crying right then and there but I didn't. Because if I started crying I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. That's when I found the music room. There was a piano and that had brought back happy memories before that day. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself at the piano playing. [look for Loneliness on Youtube to hear the song] As soon as I finished the song I felt a whole lot better. Then I heard people coming this way so I tried to leave the room as fast as I could but they were already at the door so did the last thing I could do.

I jumped out the window, despite me being on the second floor, I had no idea why but I didn't want to be caught by the people coming. Then I walked towards the entrance of the building to make it seem like I had took a walk around the school. And as I walked in everyone in my year seemed to come up to and asked me if I needed help around the school or if me and them could be friends saying I am really cool. As I made my way through the crowd of girls and guys, I made my way to the class only to get lost. So I wondered a bit until I saw three guys. I decided to ask for their help and as I started calling out to them I realized who they were.

(Yamamoto's pov)

As me and Gokudera started following Tsuna I heard music being played on a piano by someone and I wondered who it could be. So I listened as we walked and whoever was playing seemed to be very skilled with piano. The music sounded so sad but not in a depressed way it just seemed mournful and the person who was playing was putting so much emotion in that one song. Then when the song ended we heard nothing so we hurried up towards the music room to catch up with the person that was playing. When we finally got to the door I could hear shuffling of feet on the other side. But when we opened the door there was no one there. "How did they get out of the room so quickly" I said, scratching my head" they were still in here when we were in front of the door" then Tsuna and I looked around the room when our eyes landed on the open window. "I think whoever it was jumped out the window" I said" what but we're on the second floor" Tsuna yelled. Then Gokudera said happily" Oh well, so let's go back to class and eat juudaime ".

And as we were about to walk to the class room we heard someone call out to us it was Uzumaki, and she had that same sad and pained look in her eyes when we first looked each other earlier.

(normal pov)

"Uzumaki san what do you need, are you ok" Tsuna asked noticing the look in her eyes. "Oh I'm fine I just got a little lost. Do you think you could help me to the class room" Naruto asked with a smile, trying to hide the emotions she was feeling. Tsuna smiled back and said "sure we were just on our way back anyway ". "Arigatou, I would be wondering around the whole school if I hadn't have found you guys" then Gokudera went out and said," what is your problem first this morning your all cold and angry, now you're happy and cheerful" "Gokudera ! I'm sorry he's not usually like this", 'what am I talking about he's always like this' Tsuna thought. "Ma ma Sawada san it's fine, if I were Gokudera san I would act the same way if I were him" she said," I should be apologizing for the way I was acting, I was in a really bad mood this morning, so I'm sorry". Gokudera seemed to be in a better after that. As they were walking we started introducing ourselves to Uzumaki san, "name's Hayato Gokudera", "Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet cha", "and I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but everyone calls me Tsuna", and that's when Tsuna noticed Yamamoto kind of stare at her then he almost tripped. He thought it was weird because Yamamoto wasn't a clumsy person like Tsuna and isn't really into girls. Then when they got to the class room Gokudera and Yamamoto said they should eat our lunch on the roof.

Tsuna saw Uzumaki san about to eat her lunch by herself and asked if she'd like to join them.

(Yamamoto's pov)

After Uzumaki apologized we introduced ourselves and talked a little, but while we were walking I couldn't help but stare at her every few moments. She is really cute (especially in the boy's uniform), not that other girls aren't cute also, but she is really interesting and I wanted to get to know her better. While we were walking I think I was staring too long at Uzumaki 'cause I almost tripped over something. But I recovered and hoped no saw that including Uzumaki. Then we finally got to the class room that's when me and Gokudera suggested we eat on the roof. And as we were going Tsuna turned around asked if Uzumaki wanted to join us on the roof. We waited for answer and for some reason I wanted her to come with us.

"You guys don't mind if I eat with you "she said with a face that could make anyone blush looking at us then I felt heat rush to my face. "It'll be fun" I said with a big smile trying to hide my blush, "I… I don't mind" Gokudera mumbled looking away from us and I could have sworn I saw all the guys in the class had a blush on their faces including Gokudera. "Then it's settled" Tsuna said with a smile and I light blush. Then we all went to the roof eating and talking. After lunch we became real good friends with Uzumaki even Gokudera became friends with her. Although I didn't feel too happy about being just a friend, I wonder why.

_After school_ (Normal pov)

As Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were walking out of the school Uzumaki called out to them while running. "Hey Uzumaki" the three guys said together. "Hey, guys can you tell where the shopping district is I have to buy food and I have no idea where it is" she asked them. They gave her the directions then she thanked them and ran on the designated route. Then they started walking to our homes when Tsuna asked them what they thought about Uzumaki. Yamamoto said he thought she was fun and interesting, Gokudera thought she was interesting too, which Tsuna found weird also because he usually didn't give girls complements especially new girls. Tsuna thought was an improvement for Gokudera, then they parted ways to get home.

(Yamamoto's pov)

As I got closer to home and dad's sushi shop I saw a small figure at door of our sushi shop. When I finally got to the door I saw what the figure was in front of me, it was a kid about 4 or 5 years old with spiky black hair, and he was trying to see where the sushi was from a crack in the door. I could help but chuckled at the kid who turned around with surprised light blue eyes as soon as he heard me . And I could help but think this kid acts a lot like Tsuna does. "Hey kid why don't you just go in already and get a closer look" I said looking down at him when he suddenly got shy and looked away from me. "Oh… I get it your just too shy to go in, huh," I asked kneeling down to him and he nodded his head in response, "then how bought we go in together, by the way my name's Takeshi" giving him a smile. That's when he nodded his head with a big smile saying," yea I'd like that and my name is Ryuuji" on his face and as we walked in I called to dad say I was back.

"Welcome back," he said then he noticed the little guy next to me, "and who might you be… haven't seen you here before". Ryuuji looked at me getting shy again but I gave him an encouraging smile that seemed to help him open up a bit. "M…my name's Ryuuji and I just moved here today" he said sheepishly," oh really then welcome to Namimori say where's your oka san" dad asked and he answered," oka san went out for groceries to fill our fridge" then he said he had to go soon with a sad face when I had an idea, I got out a box big enough for two people eat and said" I'll take you home and you guys can have this sushi as a greeting from us " and said that Ryuuji and his oka san were welcome here anytime and told him when he finished the sushi to tell them what they thought of it. Then Ryuuji got this really big smile on his face and turned to my dad and said" bye and arigatou ji san" then he started skipping out the door with me a dad started chuckling at how he was acting.

So I then followed him to his house, as we were walking I started asking about what he liked and he told me he liked kendo, martial arts and baseball. I told him I liked baseball to and I play for my school's baseball team and he got really excited and asked me what position I played. I told him I was the pitcher and he told that he wanted to be a pitcher and we hit it off from there and we continued talking about baseball until we got to his apartment. As he got through the door he turned around and said" arigatou and bye Take one san" then I ruffled his head and said "bye buddy" as he closed the door. Then I started back home and got there in like 10 minutes. When I got home I climbed the steps to my room and lied down on my bed thinking about the two interesting people I met today, but mainly Uzumaki.

(Normal pov)

As Ryuuji put the food on the table he watched t.v. until he heard someone come in saying" I'm home "and she dropped her groceries on the table. Then he got off the couch and yelled jumping on the person "OKA SAN" knocking them both on the ground.

* * *

Foxy: soooo how'd u like it i hope i did good but i won't know unless u review my story

Hayato: man i barely even had a part in this chapter

Takeshi: she rly is cute(dreamily thinks about Naruto)

Foxy: does Takeshi have a crush on yumi chan (slyly)

Takeshi: no i do... wait who's yumi?

Foxy: u'll find out soon

Takeshi& Hayato: and who is Ryuuji's mom

Foxy: u'll find out in the next chap so please reivew i'll take anything

Foxy: oh yea and i would like to thank trickyjade104, SUNTAN140, Ignisha, and naruchan84 for the reviews

alright enough of this chap

Catch ya l8er Foxy out!


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy:now can we have the disclaimer please

Everyone:Foxy does not own anything from either of the shows except any O.C.s that show up in the story

Foxy: props to the creators of both shows and srwy 4 any mistakes in the chapters

Everyone: now on to the story

Foxy:now can we have the disclaimer please

Everyone:Foxy does not own anything from either of the shows except any O.C.s that show up in the story

Foxy: props to the creators of both shows and srwy 4 any mistakes in the chapters

Everyone: now on to the story

Foxy: Hey guys the next chap is up now I hope you like it

Takeshi and Naruto: we do too

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaawwwwww so kawaii XD

both blush

Foxy: okay can we have the disclaimer please

Takeshi: Foxy does not own anything and anyone in Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Naruto: or anyything and anyone in Naruto

Foxy: wish I did but props to the creators of shows

Foxy: I do own my O.C. Ryuuji and sorry 4 any mistakes

EVeryone: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter2

Finding Out

(Naruto's POV)  
As I walked throught the door of my apartment I yelled "I'm home" put the groceries on the table and noticed a big box that would normally hold sushi in it. I wondered where it came from, then the next thing I know I'm on the floor with a spiky black haired blue eyed kid on me yelling "OKA SAN". "Hey Ryuu", I say laughing, then when he got off of me I sat up ruffling his hair and asked "did anything interesting happen while I was gone". He told me everything that happened today, even what happened with "Take onii san" and "ji san". 'I will have to find out who they are so I can thank the properly', I thought. Then after me and Ryuuji put the groceries away we started eating the sushi. And Ryuuji and I thought it was the best sushi we have ever tasted. After dinner we had watched some t.v. until Ryuu had fallin asleep and as I tucked him in I thought of how he wanted to stay in Konaha saying he would be miserable if we moved to Namimori. But now he is actually happy we moved. I turned to get up and turn the lights off but stopped why I heard "night (yawn) oka san", and smiled as I left his room to go to my own room.

(Yamamoto's POV)  
I started walking my way to Tsuna's house when I noticed someone in front of me with two ponytails in their hair when I finally figured out who it was I called out to them. "Hey Uzumaki", and she stopped, turned around and gave me that same sad look as I caught up to her, "hey Yamamoto" she said with a smile that made me blush (weird right). Then I asked her "do you live around here?", and she said she lived around the corner from here. As we continued to walk we talked some more until I heard "Baseball idiot what took you so long", me and Uzumaki turned our heads to see Gokudera and Tsuna standing in front of Tsuna's house. " Gomen, I was just takin to Uzumaki on the way here", I said pointing to Uzumaki with my thumb and scratching the back of my head with my other hand, that's when they noticed Uzumaki and she said with a smile and waved "Hey Tsuna, hey Gokudera". "Hi Uzumaki san" "Hey Uzumaki", they said at the same time, then we all walked to school together. That's when Tsuna asked everyone "have you guys seen anything weird lately?". No we all said and then Uzumaki asked why, "because I've been getting this strange feeling lately" Tsuna answered a neverously. Gokudera then said " I'll protect you juudaime so there is no need for you to worry", as we reached the gates of Namimori middle.

(meanwhile with Ryuu)  
'It's to boring to stay here by myself' Ryuu thought, that's he noticed his bento then he got this idea. "I've got it I'll go see oka san at her lunch time, I'll bet she'll be glad to see me", he said with a smile.

[getting really lazy here so time to skip]  
Lunch (Gokudera's POV)  
As me, juudaime, Yamamoto, and Uzumaki got to the door to the roof I heard foot steps was there moving everywhere. And it seemed the baseball idiot heard them as well so we told Uzumaki and juudaime to stay at the stairs while we checked out who it was. As we went through the door I saw that the person was a kid that looked to be the same age as the ahoshi, I was about to yell at him when the Yamamoto saw the kid and said "hey Ryuuji". Then the kid turned around and almost yelled saying "Take onii san", running up to him and then we both asked "what are you doing here", mine might have been a little more agressive and the kid replied "I got bored at home and decided to give oka san a suprise visit" he told baseball idiot."Oh, so does your mom work here?", baseball idiot said, and when the kid was about to reply the door behind us opened and there was Uzumaki and juudaime coming through it when all of a sudden the kid yelled "oka san !", and jumped on Uzumaki making her fall to the ground. Then me, juudaime, and Yamamoto yelled suprised (eyes wide and mouth almost on the floor) "OKA SAN !", and Uzumaki just gave us this sheepish smile while scratching her neck.

(Normal pov)  
As soon as Ryuuji got off of Naruto she asked him why he was here. "I came in to see you", Ryuuji said with a smile, then Naruto said kneeling down to look him in the eye,"I thought we talked about this, you were suppose to stay home till I got back, you can't just visit me whenever you want, (sigh) well since you're here I want you to meet my friends". Then she and Ryuuji turned back to the guys, who seem to still be shocked at what they just heard,"these are my friends, the silver haired grump over there is Hayato Gokudera"she said. "HEY!", Gokudera yelled "but don't worry he's not like that all the time", Gokudera just turned his angryly as a reply. "The shy spiky haired brunette over there in Tsuna Sawada", and then finally looking at Yamamoto "and that is ...". "We already know each other right Ryuuji", Yamamoto said, then Ryuuji nodded saying "right Take onii san". That's when she reconised the name Ryuuji called Yamamoto "oh, so this is the famous 'Take onii san' I've been hearing about", she said smiling as Yamamoto started to scratch the back of his head and she didn't seem to notice the light blush on his cheeks. No one seemed to notice except Tsuna and someone else behind Tsuna who smirked at the sight. Ryuuji left to go to somewhere then all of a sudden they heard a voice that said " well that was a real suprise", althought he didn't sound to shocked, Tsuna let out a shriek and everyone turned his way only to see Reborn standing behind Tsuna who was apparently on the ground. Then Uzumaki asked curiously "who are you little guy", with a cute look on her face. Naruto turned around when Gokudera said, "Uzumaki this is Reborn", when she turned back around to Reborn he said "ciaosu". Naruto asked if Reborn wanted stay and eat with them complete ignoring Tsuna's pleas. Then Ryuuji came back with his bento and they started eating lunch (with Reborn). After lunch Ryuuji went back to the apartment to wait for Naruto there after he told everyone goodbye and made his way home (not noticing that Reborn had left as well). Everyone had the same shocked look on their faces Gokudera opened his mouth to say something but was cut off bye Naruto saying, "I know what your going to ask and I don't mind answering but lunch is almost over so I'll tell you guys later okay". They all nodded and headed off to class.

* * *

Foxy: Review i dont care what it is but just send it

Foxy: special thanks to naruchan84, trickyjade104, akatsuki ryuu948, Leo's Katanas, xburner21, kpsanimefan for reviewing

alight enought for this chap

Catch ya l8r Foxy out!


	4. author's redo

Foxy: Hey guys sorry i made you wait for so long for something from me but ive had major writers' block and school is just torture. when i reread my last chap i didnt like the the ending, i just felt it could be a little bit more mysterious so here is the new ending i hope you like it. those of you who liked the other ending i advise you not to read this

* * *

After lunch Ryuuji made his way home, back to the apartment, after he told everyone bye (no one noticed that Reborn disappeared).

While Ryuuji was leaving Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto had many questions in their minds about what they had found out about Naruto.

Gokudera was about to ask Naruto something when the bell rang and she said, "we better get to class", leaving them behind almost as if she was trying to avoid any questions they had for her.

But before she had completely gone, Tsuna and Yamamoto had seen an even sadder look in her eyes and could have sworn they saw a tear fall from her face.

* * *

Foxy: so what do you think?. i hoped you all liked it, if you did tell me, if you didn't tell me anyway. doesn't matter what you say, i'll take it anyway(hey look i rhymed XD). oh yea and those of you who have been waiting for a real chap for a long time i have come to tell you you only have to wait for a little while longer. the new chap should be up between now and sunday so look out for it

Later! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Foxy: Hey everyone I finally finished my new chap

Gokudera: ITS ABOUT TIME YOU MADE US WAIT FOR A WHOLE FRIGGIN YEAR!

Foxy: well someone's obviously angry (trying to get the ringing in my ears to stop)

Takeshi: lighten up Gokudera...

Naru: she musta had a good reason for it.

Foxy: awwwww you guys are finishing each other's sentences and thanks for sticking up for me

Takeshi & Naru: no problem(both blushing :3)

Gokudera: yea yea whatever

Foxy: okay mister 'whatever'(annoyed) why don't you say the disclaimer for me

Gokudera: fine (sigh)

Disclaimer: Foxy does not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn just the

Foxy: yea and props to the real creators

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Threat (Naruto's POV)

'I'm glad I got out of there before they could ask me any questions', she thought as she walked through the halls to her class.

Then all of a sudden she felt a chill go up her spine as she walked.

_Meanwhile_

In a dark, damp cave a man standing above his minions began to talk in a deep and loud voice.

"Did she think she could hide from me by moving far away from Konaha, well she thought wrong." a sinister voice said.

"Should we go get her and the kid now sir", the henchman said."No we will wait for a while and see what she does, then we will get her and my son back. Mwahahaha" then all the other minions joined into his fit of evil laughter.

Back to Tsuna and the others(Normal POV)

_Last class period_

'Uzumaki-san has been avoiding us ever since we found out her relationship between and Ryuuji-kun.' Tsuna thought.'And that look before she ran away from us she must have gone through something horrible in her life. I hope she'll be okay.'

Then Tsuna began to notice the worried look in Takeshi's eyes as he continued to stare and Naruto.

Takeshi was too lost in thought to even pay attention to teacher and he unconsciously began staring at Naruto.

Then the class finally ended and everyone began walking out the school towards home.

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Gokudera walked through the school's gate looking for Naruto when they finally spotted her walking home a few feet away.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki-san", the three boys said trying to get Naruto's attention.

Having heard them she stopped and turns around.

"Hey guys, do you need something?", Naruto asked them.

Tsuna spoke up and asked if she was okay from what happened earlier. "Oh… I'm fine, its just that it brought up some old memories." Naru said looking down at her feet.

"Hey how 'bout we walk home together," Takeshi said with a smile on his face trying to change the subject

All four of them agreed and began walking home.

Gokudera and tsuna had already left so there was only Takeshi, and Naru left walking next to each other.

They slowly started to walk to Takeshi's house. Naruto waited for him to say bye walk into his house but he never did he continued walking beside her.

As they passed his house she turned to him and asked, " You do know we passed your house right?". "Yea I know" , "then why didn't you go home" .

"Because I wanted to walk you home", he said without thinking and Naruto looked at him surprised.

When he finally realized what he just said and started to blush.

Takeshi then said quickly, " because you look really said earlier and I wanted to make sure you got home okay." After saying that he blushed some more.

Naruto just smiled at him and continued walking to her home with Takeshi at her side.

They reached the apartments and Takeshi followed her to her door and watched her go in. As he was about to turn to leave she said," Yamamoto why don't you stay for dinner. It's the least I could do for you since you walked me home."

He was about to refuse but Naruto interrupted him, " I won't take no for a answer and Ryuuji would be happy to see you" she said looking up at him slowly starting to get lost in his deep ocean blue eyes.

She didn't realize how beautiful his eyes were when they had met the first time and was getting lost in them until she felt something run into her and grab onto her legs from behind.

She broke contact with Takeshi and looked behind her. There behind her was Ryuuji hugging her legs.

Ryuuji said " welcome home oka-san" looking up at her, then turning to see Takeshi in front of Naruto.

His eyes lit up(something Naruto hadn't seen in a long time)when he saw him, let go of Naruto and yelled, "Take onii-san" with a huge smile on his face.

Naruto then got an idea and said "Ryuu, I was asking "Take onii-san" if he wanted to stay over for dinner". "You're going to stay, right Take onii-san"

Takeshi finally agreed to stay, he walked into their house and Naruto went into the kitchen to make dinner.

_Later_

Takeshi was saying goodbye to Ryuuji and Naruto as he made his way to the front door. As Naruto opened the door for him he said "see you Uzumaki", "Naruto", she said. "what?" Takeshi asked confused, "I want you to call me Naruto, I ignored it before but I can't take it anymore, I hate it when my friends call me by my last name". "Okay, then you can call me Takeshi" he said smiling down at her.

She smiled back and said "Goodnight Takeshi" and Takeshi said " goodnight Naruto". and he walked away to his own home as she closed the door.

Then Takeshi came home and talked to his dad who noticed the big smile on his son's face.

"So, who's the girl Takeshi" his dad asked him. Takeshi was about to deny it when he was interrupted(for the second time today) by his father saying, "there's no use in lying to me, I know that look on your face, so tell me who she is".

So Takeshi began telling his old man about the new girl Naruto.

_A few days later_

"So your father is coming back after two years, isn't that great Tsuna" Takeshi said.

"Well yeah", " juudaime's father is coming, as juudaime's right hand man I must be the first person to greet him" Gokudera said.

"You don't need to do that for an irresponsible guy like him" Tsuna said.

"Irresponsible?" Takeshi asked confused.

"When I was little he was never around much and when I asked him what he did for a living he told me he flies around the world directing traffic fir construction sites." Tsuna said (sweat drop moment)

"Well at least he cares for you and comes home every once in a while, right" Naruto said.

"Yea I guess but he has been gone for two years, hasn't spoken to me once and now decides to come back home" Tsuna said looking said

"Hey you know why don't we just go hang out today." Takeshi said. "nice job Baseball-idiot. Yea why don't we hang out juudaime" Gokudera said.

"But what about school?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "don't worry about it today's a review day and its Sunday everyone else in the world is taking a break today, why not call everyone to join us. " Naruto said.

So everyone meet at the shopping center and had fun all day. When they started to rest after there long day a person was thrown from a building strait to Tsuna. Then after a few moment a man with long silver hair came out from where the person was thrown and started attacking the mysterious person, Tsuna and the gang.

* * *

Foxy: soo what you guys think. did you love it, did you hate it. i wont know until you review. so tell me what you guys think. i'll take anything you guys throw at me

Foxy: I'd like to thank all those who r&r'd my other chapters. i'd love to stay and chat but i bushed so until next time

alright enough of this chap

catch ya l8r Foxy out!


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys Foxy here I know you were expecting a new chap but I just read my story and realized how messed up it sounds so I'm redoing it. Don't worry this story will be continued even if it kills me, a lot of the old stuff will still be there, I'm just making adjustments to it because I barely had any time to do this when I was in school, but now that its summer I will be giving you guys the story you deserve. 'kay catch ya'll l8r, love ya. Foxy ; )


	7. AN

Hey everyone Foxy here for all of you faithful readers of Guardian of Day and Night expecting this to be a new update finally I am sorry to have to disappoint you but it is not. I have really begun to dislike the way I have written this story and it just bothers me to continue it this way. No worries though for I have not completely given up all hope for this story. I am going to re-write all of the current chapters and hopefully soon add new chapters to the new story as well. It will be written as a new story and so to those who want to continue to support my crossover story start looking under the title The Moon Guardian. The reason for the new title was because it gave me a more better idea of what I want for my characters and story. Sorry you all will have to go to a different story just to finish what I had first started but enjoy it as much as you can.


End file.
